<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>阿吽-是否会梦见魔王 by Belindakrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818871">阿吽-是否会梦见魔王</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr'>Belindakrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>阿吽-是否会梦见魔王</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岩泉一将钥匙插进锁孔，在转动它之前似乎想到了点什么，所以他微妙地停顿了一下子，然后迅速拧开门，在对方毫不掩饰的嚎啕声中闪身进家，不忘把门带上。他的手里提着晚餐要用的食材，塑料袋在走动中沙沙作响——当然，它们和岩泉的“我回来了”一同湮没在了魔王夸张的、做作的、相当戏剧化的哭声当中。</p><p>这或许是一件很荒谬的事，但对于岩泉来说，它显得和咖啡上失败的拉花没有什么区别，它既不会影响咖啡的口感（也许会，但是他尝不出来），也不会让人过多地去在意。当然，比起失败的拉花，还是成功的拉花或是朴素的没有拉花更赏心悦目一些。岩泉换鞋，不紧不慢地把食材放进水槽中，才木着脸走向对方身边，没有开口。</p><p>魔王的哭声更加夸张了。岩泉感觉自己的太阳穴似乎有青筋在突突地跳，但他还是姑且忍耐住了，打算先从魔王的臂弯里拯救出他的猫。</p><p>那是一只浑身上下除了四只白爪子都黑得发亮的猫。及川曾经评价它为“油光水滑”，当时他正在和这只猫争论谁得到了小岩更多的爱，猫咪伸了个懒腰，及川表情严肃，最终以岩泉重重放下猫食盆，把及川按回饭桌为结局——平手。</p><p>你应该最爱我的。及川咬着勺子，不满地哼哼。我们才养了这只猫多久？两年？三年？天，这还没有我们认识的零头多！</p><p>及川。岩泉放下勺子，目光和话语都诚恳。如果你再和我说这个，我这碗饭就会扣到你的脸上，我说真的。</p><p>及川的手指划过嘴唇，比划了一个拉上拉链的手势，来表达自己的配合。岩泉重新拿起勺子，一边看着电视一边正式开始享受他的晚餐。电视里旁白的声音平和又富有吸引力，讲述南美洲的一种名为“蛇怪蜥蜴”的生物，它们能够在水上行走，即便他们的身体没有那样纤细轻巧。</p><p>“蛇怪蜥蜴的脚趾细长，脚底下覆盖有鳞片。这些都有利产生气泡，这让它们可以脚踏气泡在水面上奔跑。此前科学家已经研究发现蛇怪蜥蜴在水面上奔跑时能够产生很大的横向力，所以小岩绝对是更爱我一点，你这臭小鬼！”</p><p>或许他就不该相信及川会老老实实地坐在他对面吃饭。岩泉再次放下勺子，右手握拳放到嘴边，极其响亮地咳了一声。只要他继续回来好好吃饭——岩泉深吸一口气，试图平复给他一拳的欲望——他们可以相安无事地度过这段短暂的晚餐时光。</p><p>可是及川并没有。他当然听见了岩泉响亮的、故意的咳嗽声，所以他转过头，冲着岩泉露出了那个无辜的、相当熟悉的笑容，就像高中时他再一次警告他不许熬夜一样，只不过这次及川说，小岩，你被咖喱呛到了吗？</p><p>很好。及川总是能像这样将他的耐心一击必杀。如果他的耐心是一个靶子的话，那么及川永远可以精准地命中红心，区别在于他是否想要当一名优秀的射击员——他通常是乐意的。</p><p>他当时是怎么做的呢？岩泉忽然有些记不清了。那大概是两三年前的事情了，他想，当时看的那档节目已经停播快两年了，及川就站在那个位置，一手撑着腰，另一只手揉着黑猫的脑袋——现在那里坐着魔王。这么说来，他的同居人从“及川”变成“魔王及川”也大概有两年的时间了。</p><p>如同知道他在想些什么似的，魔王从沙发上转过头，脸上的泪痕清晰可见，嘴角还沾着面包屑。他冲岩泉微笑，说：“还有三个月就是我们的两周年纪念日哦。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>岩泉没有回话。他皱着眉把黑猫从他的臂弯里拎出来，熟练地抱在怀里，一下又一下地顺着黑猫的毛。及川说得很对，它油光水滑，不管是看上去还是手感都很出色。黑猫窝在他的胳膊上，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，随即闭上眼睛，享受来自岩泉的爱抚。</p><p>“小岩，”魔王的声音听起来有些酸溜溜的，明亮的红眼睛盯着他的脸，“你竟然先去和它打招呼而不是问问我们的纪念日该怎么庆祝？”</p><p>“你说了还有三个月——”</p><p>“是只剩下三个月了，小岩。顺带一提，虽然这只猫和你几乎一模一样，我也很喜欢它，但是它的地位也绝对不可以超过我。”</p><p>“亏你还记得这只猫是你带回来的。”岩泉习惯性地撅起嘴，放下手臂上趴着的猫，走到厨房。他在洗胡萝卜的时候犹豫了一下，还是开口问道：“……你和我一起吃晚饭吗？”</p><p>“我可以看着你吃。”魔王迅速蹭到他身边，兴致勃勃。“你知道的，小岩，我不需要吃饭，人类的食物对我来说没什么意义。但是你还是邀请我了——是在暗示我吗？”他用角碰了碰岩泉的额头，从身后搂住他，紧紧箍住他正在清洗蔬菜的胳膊，水流哗啦哗啦溅到他们两个的胳膊上。</p><p>岩泉从对方的手臂中挣脱开来，关上水龙头后，转过头，看到一点点面包渣仍然顽固地粘在他的脸上，于是他忍不住又一次对牛奶面包提出质疑：“但是你的牛奶面包可没少吃，及川，我的集点卡都有好几张了。”</p><p>“哎呀，”魔王靠在水池边，用脚尖去逗弄在一旁凑热闹的黑猫，声音漫不经心，“因为我喜欢牛奶面包嘛。喜欢的东西很难说放弃就放弃的，即便是，呃，变成现在这样。”</p><p>他确实改变了很多。岩泉逐渐习惯于和魔王同居的生活，但是他仍然常常会去想更早一点的事情——那时的及川还是没有那双弯曲的、螺旋花纹的角，眼睛还是熟悉的牛奶巧克力色。他的记忆力很不错，回忆是一件轻而易举的事情，比如说，他记得及川会蹭到厨房，一边捣乱一边例行倒一杯牛奶。他们用猜拳决定谁来洗碗，及川总是耍赖，好在岩泉铁面无私，不为所动。</p><p>“对了，”岩泉抬起头，看到魔王仍然发红的眼角，“你刚才在哭什么？”</p><p>“这个嘛……”魔王摸了摸下巴，又摸了摸鼻子，用一些模糊的音节来拖延时间。“呃……就是……对乔邦尼的哀悼，对，就是这样，我又看了一遍那本书。你把它放在了柜子里，我正好看到了。你知道的，一个人在家总是会有点无聊。”</p><p>岩泉当然记得那本书，在他们高一的一个冬天，及川塞给他一本《银河铁道之夜》，而他把《论自由》按进及川怀里。冬季的阴天总是更加难熬一些，尽管围巾已经围到了下巴，及川的鼻尖还是在回家的路上冻得发红。他用戴着手套的手相互摩擦，但效果甚微。</p><p>“只靠自己的热量根本没办法暖和起来啊。”及川吸了吸鼻子，小声抱怨。羊皮的摩擦力很大，及川仍然坚持地、艰难地试图通过摩擦来生热，岩泉走在他的身边，双手插在兜里。或许他的鼻子也被冻红了，只是没有及川那样明显，又或许他自身的热量足以让他的鼻尖抵御寒冷。</p><p>终于，岩泉撅起嘴，低声嘟囔了一句，然后抓住了及川的手腕。他把那对厚实却没法给及川提供热量的手套脱下，在及川的抱怨从口中抛出时，用自己热乎的手握住了及川凉且发红的手。</p><p>“应该每天都训练一下再放学的。”岩泉低头，盯着他们握在一起的手，声音挡在围巾后面。</p><p>“喂！”及川不满，双手仍然好好地被岩泉包着，寻觅已久的温暖终于降临，他的得意似乎也慢慢苏醒。“之前不让过度训练的人可是小岩欸，怎么现在反而变成训练狂了？”</p><p>“少来这个，及川。你明白我的意思，你的手实在是太凉了。”</p><p>“及川先生这才是正常的反应，和小岩这种喷火哥斯拉完全不同的！与其说是哥斯拉，不如说是傻小子火力旺，笨蛋小岩。”</p><p>岩泉没有说话，只是收紧了包着及川的手，直到对方夸张大叫“这可是未来最优秀的二传的手！你不能这样对它！”时，才放松力道，回到之前的样子。他们当然不会就这样手拉着手像螃蟹一样横着回家，新鲜的男高中生自尊让他们紧张地注意周围的环境——没有同学，也没有路人在意。</p><p>最终，岩泉抓着及川的手塞进自己兜里，他们轮流站在对方的右边，左手和右手轮流体会温暖的衣兜。</p><p>魔王做作地咳嗽了一声，打断了岩泉模糊又清晰的回忆。</p><p>“那么，”岩泉从橱柜里拿出一桶牛奶，倒在玻璃杯里，没有分给魔王一个眼神，“这本书旁边的哥斯拉模型去哪里了？”</p><p>“……”魔王无辜地眨了眨眼，脸上的笑容好像没那么自信。“我打开柜子的时候，猫突然蹿了过来。我只是想看一下那本书，可是它把模型撞到了。我有为它哀悼，相信我，小岩，那只哥斯拉不仅陪伴了你很久，也陪伴了我不少时光，我们都相信它——”</p><p>玻璃杯掉到地上，裂成不规矩的四大块和许多细小的碴，牛奶溅到他们的裤子上、胳膊上，顺着瓷砖的缝流向四方，穿过拖鞋鞋底与地面微不可察的空隙，形成一条恼人又细小的牛奶河。</p><p>“呃、抱歉？”那双红色的眼睛看向岩泉，手指抹掉溅到脸颊上的一小滴牛奶。“我没想到你会把它递过来，所以……”</p><p>所以说他确实不是及川。尽管他们的性格和长相几乎一模一样（只有那双角和眼睛的颜色不同），岩泉还是没有办法在他们两个之间画上等号。及川会——或者说他应该——在他刚倒好牛奶的时候就手快地拿过来，或者是在他把杯子递过来之前就伸出手，而不是把手移开。</p><p>“这没什么。”岩泉努嘴，让魔王抱好黑猫，它正伸了个懒腰，那是它用餐前的习惯动作。即便已经快要两年，他仍然觉得和魔王的同居生活就像是一场梦，而每次推开家门时，对方强的不可思议的存在感又让他暂时放下了这个念头。如果这真的是梦的话，岩泉抓紧了手里的抹布，目光从牛奶移至对方长长的披风边缘，嘴唇微微抿起，那么他的想象力或许是过分丰富了，就算他仍然热爱哥斯拉，让想象中的情节影响到现实生活中，未免太过不可思议。</p><p>所以说，生活往往比想象中的要更加不可思议。它由无数种顺理成章与理所当然构成了骨架，用时间筑城血肉，再用惊喜和猝不及防当作装饰。顺理成章如他们在退役之后开始了长期的同居生活，不再像之前那样，对着日程表考虑该买那一趟航班，时间让他们交握的手温热，惊喜是他们同时掏出来的戒指，猝不及防是那辆横空出现的货车。</p><p>岩泉确实不想总是回忆那段经历，但是记忆并非是他自己能够掌控的。他时常会想起那个冬天的下午，太阳难得大方，及川的手不像平日那么凉，虽然他仍然会搓一搓手，并用吐出的白气来温暖它们。</p><p>“你要不要喝咖啡？”及川问。</p><p>“我应该让你戴着手套的。”岩泉皱眉，伸出手摸了摸及川凉得发红的手，骨节处泛着冷兮兮的红，还带着冬天特有的僵硬。</p><p>“哎呀，小岩还是像妈妈一样啦。”及川的声音轻快，他扭过头，故意用一种抬眼的方式（他稍微弯了一下腿，好让这个动作进行得更顺利一点）去盯着岩泉——那是他从小就擅长的撒娇方式，尽管岩泉同样从小就深谙这一点，他还是会因此而松口。及川的手反握住岩泉的手，目光和声音都真诚：“豆奶拿铁。”</p><p>岩泉觉得他应该用力箍住及川的手，好让他的尾巴不那么轻易就翘起来，可是及川已经想到了这一点，他包着岩泉的手同样用力，岩泉一下子没能实施计划。事实上及川的手一向没有那么凉，不管是过去还是现在，只是他会使用一点小技巧来达到这种握手的目的，而岩泉的手恰巧比别人都要热一点。他晃了晃岩泉的手，嘱咐道：“别忘了集点卡。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>在及川松开手后，岩泉不轻不重地给了及川肩膀一拳，后者动作夸张，完全不顾周围还有行人走过，于是岩泉迅速转身，闪身进了咖啡店。</p><p>他经过了不算长的等待，在这当中不断地用余光看玻璃窗外的及川。或许及川并没有觉得那么冷——他可以选择进到咖啡店里坐着，但是他没有，只是独自站在路灯旁，用脚尖去踢那黑色的铁柱子。记忆总会出现一点失真，比如说这明明是一次普通的、大体上令人愉快的出行，但每次岩泉回忆这些事的时候，他总是会感到一点怒意与愧疚，这是记忆带给他的，但他却找不到这些情绪的源头。</p><p>抹布被牛奶浸湿，一部分地砖从牛奶湖中探出头，呼吸空气，仍然有一部分的地砖浸没在那片湖当中。岩泉现在专注于回忆，机械性地反复擦拭同一地方，甚至没有听见魔王大声的咳嗽。</p><p>他目光的落脚点在橱柜的圆形把手上，脑海里呈现的却是他一手拿铁一手冰美式，用肩膀和手臂撞开玻璃门，及川没有看他，低着头看手机。他似乎是喊了一声及川，将举着拿铁的杯子递过去，脖子上的围巾被解开，松松垮垮地挂着。</p><p>冬天的颜色比夏天要淡薄不少，记忆中的及川似乎也没那么鲜明。及川似乎张开嘴和他说了些什么（奇怪的是，他只能想起对方开合的嘴，对说出的话没有印象），然后——然后——</p><p>他转过身，对面的绿灯在闪烁，于是及川从大跨步变成跑步，在大概还有三步左右的距离时，似乎一辆货车横空出世，岩泉听见响亮又沉闷的撞击声，拿铁和美式掉到地上，液体从撞开的杯口中跃出，溅到旁边的墙壁上、绿植上，还有他的鞋上和裤子上。眼前的景象变得模糊，他试图去让自己的视线有一个焦点、只有一个就好，只要能够让他看清那里。</p><p>岩泉不是一个喜欢逃避的人。他是无畏的战士，手里握着他的剑，勇敢又坚定地望向前方。如果说视野的模糊不清是他潜意识中不愿面对的恐惧，那这就是无稽之谈。他几乎是踉跄着跑过去，却一无所获。</p><p>或许这就是梦开始的地方。他的视野重新变得清晰，而马路上既没有那辆货车，也没有及川，只有他一个人。岩泉听见左耳处传来鸣笛声，那是一辆黑色的小轿车，灿烂的阳光投射在车窗上的反光有些刺眼，他不由得用手挡了一下，然后匆忙跨至人行道。汗水从他的发根处落下，打湿了他的衣服，T恤贴在胸口上。</p><p>之后，他的双腿开始自己行走，意识忘记了下达指令，飘渺地游离在外。钥匙牵引着手指的动作，插进锁眼，转动，握住门把。漂泊的游子归乡，意识在这时阻止了手的动作，它隐秘又热烈地暗示岩泉，今天的家里不同往常。而战士不会退缩，他会用经验与理性进行分析，然后挥出他的重剑，劈向目标。</p><p>战士的剑挥向空气，岩泉看到拥有弯曲双角的红眼睛魔王。后者闻声回头，露出那张再熟悉不过却在此时此刻显得陌生的脸，嘴角弯起，对他说：“小岩，欢迎回家。”</p><p>这太荒谬了。岩泉的内心嘶哑地说，嗓音像被撕裂的帛，又被放到阳光下曝晒。他的确在同年时期相信哥斯拉是真实存在的，中学时的游戏与电影也都留在家中，但他早就知道了——现实就是现实，他的物理和生物都学得不错，他仍然热爱哥斯拉，他是坚定的唯物主义者，或许还有点迷信科学。</p><p>如果他开口问“你是谁”的话，对方一定会惊讶一瞬，然后用一种伤心又善解人意的语调说，我是及川，小岩，及川。所以岩泉没有进行那些不必要的对话，只是径直走过去，在那双红眼睛的注视之下，盯着那张线条流畅的脸。及川是一个经常面带笑容的人，无论岩泉喜欢或不喜欢，认同或不认同，及川总是那样，似乎他的嘴角和眼角生来就是弯起的。岩泉用力地看着那双特别的红眼睛，它们的周围没有笑纹，但及川有。对方的皮肤光滑细致，用真实感换了一些完美。</p><p>岩泉觉得那些对话还是必要的，于是，在长久的沉默注视之后，他开口，声音是预料之中的沙哑：“你是谁？”</p><p>“你知道我是谁，小岩。”恶魔（岩泉姑且这样称呼他）的红眼睛闪闪发亮，用手指点了点尖尖的角尖。“但是你还是问了这个问题，因为它们，”他的手指从角尖移动到眼角，岩泉注意到他的指甲比及川要尖锐不少，尽管他们都退役了，及川仍然保留着保养双手的习惯，事实上，他们从未停止打排球，“我也稍微有点困惑……该怎么说，我或许多了个魔王的身份？放轻松，小岩，有些事情很难用常理去解释，但是我希望你能够接受它们……拜托啦。”</p><p>拜托啦。岩泉咀嚼着这个词，像是用蜂蜜去抚慰干裂的帛。及川擅长撒娇，并且相当清楚该如何对症下药，即便岩泉自认为足够了解及川（他确实是的，在及川撒娇时，岩泉能一眼看穿对方没怎么掩饰的目的），自认为面对及川时能够做到铁面无私不为所动（这也是事实，只不过是在一开始的时候），最终总是会妥协，他甚至找不到自己是从什么时候开始松口的。</p><p>你是一个生活在二十一世纪、相信科学的人，岩泉。他深吸一口气，在心中重复这句话，又闭上双眼。如果睁开眼之后，那个恶魔（正确的称呼是魔王）消失了，那么他或许需要立刻预约心理医生，询问他的病症——癔症，妄想症？无论是哪一种，严重到这个地步都不容乐观。而如果对方仍然存在——岩泉的双手握紧，又缓缓松开——那这怕是比第一种情况还要糟糕，说明他已经到了无可救药的地步了。</p><p>岩泉始终没有睁眼。除去他对自己精神状况的担忧，还有一种他自己都没发现、潜伏在潜意识当中的恐惧作祟。战士的剑举起，却保持着这个姿势，迟迟没有挥下，魔王迤迤然走到战士面前，用温凉的指尖触碰他的脸颊，声音温柔又缠倦：“相信你自己，小岩。”他的指尖顺着对方的面部轮廓下滑，岩泉感觉自己后颈处起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>那么，现在他该如何称呼对方呢？恶魔、魔王，还是及川？岩泉干燥的嘴唇抿起，上唇与下唇的死皮摩擦，目光不由得去追随杯子的身影。他拧开水龙头，猛烈的冲力甚至让他握着杯子的手抖了一下，还好他没有松手。</p><p>“……及川。”水浇灌在被蜂蜜裹得黏糊糊的帛上，洗去那些粘腻，又让它得以再次恢复光泽。而尽管如此，岩泉的话语仍然显得有些磕磕绊绊，像是一堆碎面条组成的意大利面。“我……呃，你知道……他们都说……不，他们不太清楚……这很奇怪，我刚才还看到你……我应该相信我自己的。”</p><p>魔王的眼神是异样的柔和。这种柔和与他的外形并不匹配，但是现在，岩泉看到，柔和奇异地出现在那双红色的眼睛当中，像是指挥家临时改变了指挥方式，而乐队又跟了上来。</p><p>“你该先好好睡一觉，小岩，你太累了。如果我们现在掰手腕的话，我会轻易地赢过你，我敢打赌。”</p><p>“不可能。”岩泉皱眉，放下手里的杯子，着手于挽起不存在的袖子。“我最近的睡眠质量确实有点差，但是绝对没那么严重，及川，掰手腕我不会输给你。”他称呼对方为及川，而在心里想的时候，还是选择用魔王当作代号。“……不过你说得对，”岩泉用掌根按压眉心，目光避开那双鸽血石，“我现在需要休息，有点太累了，虽然这也不太正常……”他的声音逐渐趋向于嘟囔，魔王苍白的手举起来挥了挥，对他说，晚安小岩，做个好梦。</p><p>好梦……岩泉嘴里含混不清地重复，转身拖着脚走进卧室，在意识昏沉之前，他甚至在认真地思考，究竟什么样的梦算是“好梦”。堪堪入睡之时，手机的提示音响起，岩泉不得已奋力睁开沉重的眼皮，眯起眼睛盯着那亮得过分的屏幕。他或许实在是太困了，岩泉想，手机屏幕模糊一片，他需要花很大功夫才能辨认出那些消息都是什么——都是垃圾邮件。他又含混不清地咂嘴，眯着眼睛清除掉不必要的消息，他的收件箱看起来满满当当，已经塞不下更多的了。</p><p>他大概在七八点钟就爬上了床，在另一个七八点钟睁开眼，阳光穿过不太厚重的窗帘，留下模糊的光斑给地毯。黑猫用爪子挠着门板，岩泉爬下床，头重脚轻地打开门，黑猫灵活地闪进，又灵巧地跳上床，彻彻底底伸了个懒腰。门外的魔王单手撑在门框上，心情颇好地对他眨了下眼：“早上好，睡得怎么样？”</p><p>“听起来就像我是你的客人一样，这明明是在我家。”岩泉抓了抓他凌乱的、直愣愣的头发，舌头还有点僵硬。</p><p>“也是我家。”及川的脸一下子拉近，不满地撅起嘴，岩泉没有躲开。“你不能这样——小岩，你不能这样，”他抱怨道，手指捻着刘海中的一缕头发，“只不过多了一个身份，你就残忍地忘记了一些事实。”</p><p>“好吧，及川，”岩泉妥协，或许他只是想快点去卫生间，“我们的家。”</p><p>及川满意地哼哼两声，侧身给岩泉让出了去卫生间的路。</p><p>“对了，”岩泉从卫生间探出半个身子，嘴里咬着牙刷，“应该和他们说一声吧。我说……最起码的，松川和花卷他们，总该有个解释。妈妈那边……或许再过一阵子，找一个合适的时间，和她们好好说一次话……”</p><p>“是哦。”及川的神色变得认真起来，难得露出近似于困惑的表情。“小松小卷肯定没问题啦，我相信他们。妈妈的话……解释起来确实要花上不少时间，而且……”他耸了耸肩，用手指摩梭着角上的花纹，“这对她们来说有点太不可思议了，老实说我也不能确定，她们的接受度有多高。”</p><p>岩泉暂时没有回答他，重新盯着镜子，看到下巴上多了点胡渣。及川自然地走进来，和他并排站立，也许是因为那对角的缘故，他看起来更高了。岩泉忍不住用手去摸了摸：“……有什么感觉吗？”</p><p>及川笑起来：“没什么感觉，它就像是头发的一部分？或者说是像指甲一样，只不过它不会自己变长。你对它们很感兴趣吗，小岩？”</p><p>“……一点点。”岩泉收回手，把剃须剂糊在下巴上，从镜子里看到及川光洁的下巴。及川——及川当然也注意到了岩泉的目光，于是他夸张地摸了摸自己的下巴，并且变换角度，让岩泉能够全方位地看到他标志的下巴。于是岩泉三两下刮完，弯腰，低头，迅速结束战斗，从及川的身后离开。</p><p>“你真的很过分，”及川跟在岩泉身后，“早上吃什么？”</p><p>“豆奶和麦片。你的牛奶面包……让我找一下。”岩泉拉开冰箱，里面空空荡荡，只有一点蔬菜和肉，以及门上的一排豆奶。</p><p>“……应该至少还有一个的，”岩泉撑在冰箱门上，皱眉，“之前都会留一两个的，我不记得什么时候全都吃完了。”</p><p>“没关系。虽然我有点想念它的味道，不过……告诉你一个好消息，小岩，魔王可以不用进食。”</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“我说，就算不吃饭也不会有什么问题的。”</p><p>“这不符合——”</p><p>“小岩，你刚才还摸了我的角。”</p><p>麦片哗啦哗啦倒进碗里，豆奶让它们的声音变得柔和，岩泉将柔和的交响乐队塞进口中，回想着刚才指尖的触感，那确实是清晰的、真实的。于是他咽下小夜曲，胃中的幻想曲步入尾声，新的篇章开始。</p><p>“过一阵子，”岩泉说，“过一阵子，和松川花卷他们一起吃个饭，我们一起。”</p><p>及川愣了一下，然后点点头：“好哦，去哪里？”</p><p>岩泉摸着下巴，若有所思地看了看他的角：“你有没有什么办法……让它们暂时不那么明显？”</p><p>“不可能，”及川斩钉截铁，“这是魔王的象征，小岩，就算有办法，我也绝对不会去用的。”</p><p>“清醒一点，及川，你不可能顶着这个角走来走去。”</p><p>“假装是cosplay？”</p><p>岩泉瞪着及川，及川瞪着岩泉，黑猫跃上岩泉的大腿，伸长身体阻碍了他的视线，结束这场不知道什么时候会结束的对视。</p><p>“你赢了，及川，”岩泉让步，用指尖去挠黑猫的耳根和下巴，忽视掉对方有点异样的目光，“但是你的披风——”</p><p>“现在我们谁赢的次数比较多？”及川没有回答岩泉的问题，但是他的动作——他尝试解开肩膀上的钉扣——代表他同样愿意做出一点让步。</p><p>“绝对是我。”岩泉斩钉截铁。他的手从耳根和下巴转向黑猫的后背，脊梁骨似乎比之前突出了不少。“你觉不觉得它好像瘦了不少？”岩泉问。</p><p>“夏天食欲不振？虽然我不记得以前有过这种情况。不过……”及川眯起眼，凑近，“你也瘦了，小岩。”他的手指突然戳向岩泉的肚子，后者猝不及防，浑身一抖，黑猫从大腿上跃下。</p><p>“我也可以把你揍扁一点，及川。”岩泉语气和目光都诚恳。</p><p>或许及川又赢了一次，比如说在他们去见松川花卷的路上，即便及川仍然招摇，对他给予多于平均注意的路人也远远低于岩泉的预期。当然，岩泉也并不是完全输给了及川，仍然有人侧目看向他们——不仅仅是及川，岩泉觉得自己也被目光波及到了。</p><p>“哟，岩泉。”花卷冲他挥了挥手，身后是松川。就像他们高中有时候会做的事一样，两个人仿佛没有看到及川，只是热情洋溢（及川如此评价）地和岩泉打了招呼。及川不满，拍着桌子喊小松小卷，岩泉按住了他的手，松川的眉毛扬起。</p><p>“你们一起来的？”岩泉问。他的手仍然按在及川的手背上，松川的目光停留在他们的手上，若有所思。</p><p>“给你发过消息，我们住得很近，顺路就过来了。”花卷用胳膊肘顶了松川一下，岩泉这下注意到了松川的目光。</p><p>“之前不小心清空消息了，抱歉。”岩泉收回手，抓了抓头发，继续说：“呃……就是像之前和你们说的一样，及川……”</p><p>“变成了……魔王？”花卷接下去。大概直接说出魔王两个字有点太过羞耻，他的声音变得很低。</p><p>“还长了角……”松川补充，目光在及川和岩泉之间游离。</p><p>“……对，”岩泉捏捏眉心，“听上去很不可思议，但是他就是这样。”</p><p>“你们的语气听起来就像我得了绝症。”及川靠在沙发上，对松川和花卷的无视耿耿于怀。</p><p>“不说这个了，”花卷拍拍手，盯着岩泉的脸看了一会儿，最终把菜单递过去，“你们要吃什么？就算及川不需要……你也需要吃点什么。”</p><p>魔王拍了拍他的肩，说：“小岩，牛奶都快干掉了。”</p><p>岩泉的视野猛地从菜单变成地板上的牛奶，他从海洋中抬起头来，看到了没有云的蓝天，天很高，所以不是加州的天，就是他前十八年生活的日本的天。天色蓦地沉下，露出了两枚红色的月亮，月亮向他眨眼，他终于回到了厨房中。</p><p>“哦，”岩泉大概应了一声，仍然有点心不在焉，匆匆把地上的牛奶痕迹擦干净，“没什么。”</p><p>“我知道没什么。”及川重复他的话，在没什么这几个字上加重了读音。“你只不过是在想以前发生的那些事，你总是会去想它们。”</p><p>“我没有，”岩泉下意识否认，而及川的眼神让他迟疑，“好吧，有一点……你说得对，及川。”</p><p>及川似乎对他越来越了解，岩泉这样认为。当然，这不仅仅是什么“从小到大的默契”或是什么“时间的积累与沉淀”，而是一种更加深层次的看透。岩泉没有对及川说过这些，但他总觉得，及川的眼神再告诉他，我全都知道哦。这或许是从他变成魔王开始的，于是乎，岩泉将其在心里称之为魔王的力量。</p><p>魔王的力量是双向的，岩泉自觉也更加了解及川，譬如说，他能够确定哪天及川想要吃牛奶面包，哪天这种渴望是可有可无的，比如说，他能够提前预判出及川的很多动作和反应。这是一种进步，岩泉想，不管他承认或不承认，他们都相当地、更加了解对方的想法。作为同居人，这点是相当值得称赞的。</p><p>及川——或者说是魔王——不大喜欢出门，也许是因为那双角和红眼睛，也许是因为魔王不喜欢热闹（这点是岩泉认为的，对方从来没有这么表示过，但岩泉深信不疑），他大多数时间都呆在家里，于是岩泉买了更多的DVD和书，摞起来比及川的角还要高上几公分。及川夸张地对岩泉说，小岩，你果然相当痴迷于我。那时他刚从跑步机上下来，汗水顺着脸部轮廓流下，露出的皮肤像涂了油，伸手用搭在一旁的毛巾擦汗。这个姿势会让毛巾勾到他的角上，岩泉想，而及川当然不负众望，撇着嘴把毛巾的线圈从角尖扯下。</p><p>岩泉有时会恍惚一下，忽视掉魔王弯曲的角和猩红的双眼，又被魔王发凉的手拉回来。他也试图去握过那双手，但遗憾的是，它们终究是两双不同的手，一双会变得温暖，一双永远保持着自己的温度，即便他们的主人看上去几乎一模一样。</p><p>及川彻底放弃了手套。魔王的体温不会因为环境而轻易改变，但他仍然会对岩泉撒娇一样地喊冷，而同样，就算是知道捂不热这双手，岩泉还是会用掌心将它们包起来，就像以前一样。</p><p>他们站在神社前，将两枚五日元的硬币扔进木箱，之后便是年年如此的“二拝二拍手一拝”。这样的习惯是从什么时候养成的，岩泉已经记不清了，只是相当清楚地记得，每次新年，及川都会坚持来神社参拜，他的拒绝、不情愿被及川权当作耳旁风，生拉硬拽出被炉。以后他也习惯丢下一枚五日元硬币，又变成两枚五日元硬币。</p><p>人生总是充满着各种各样的巧合，比如说岩泉正在给及川捂手，比如说松川正巧也在这个时间点来参拜神社，比如他们三人都恰好选择了一座神社。</p><p>“哟，岩泉。”松川顿了顿，补充道：“及川。”</p><p>岩泉有点尴尬，及川浑然不觉，热情洋溢地和松川打招呼，后者盯着他们握在一起的手，忘记了回应。</p><p>松川的视线相当直白且直白，岩泉的手背被这种直白灼伤，一路热到耳根，他咳嗽了一下，放开手，回应松川：“这只是——”</p><p>“没什么，不用在意，”松川露出一个微妙的笑容，“你们可以继续，我已经参拜完了。”</p><p>“我们也刚参拜完，小松，”及川心情很不错，他握住岩泉的手，和他十指交握，松川似乎没能忍住，又盯着他们交握的手看了看，“之后要不要一起去吃饭？小岩请客。”</p><p>“喂，”岩泉的手用力，及川吃痛，“不要随随便便就让别人请客啊。”</p><p>松川扬起眉毛：“我来请客？”</p><p>“还是我来吧，”岩泉说，“我来请客。”</p><p>“那更好，”松川点点头，及川从岩泉的手中挣脱，将带着红印子的手背凑到岩泉眼前，习惯性地控诉岩泉的过分，“你来带路？”</p><p>他们变成大概是三人并排的队列，好在路上没什么行人，这样的路障还未造成什么困扰。他们顺着一条小道下山，走上步行道，街边的路灯还没亮起，马路上偶尔驶过一两辆车。松川看到前面的咖啡店，说：“要不要喝点什么？我请客。”</p><p>“冰美式和豆奶拿铁，谢了。”岩泉回应，目光却停留在一旁的红绿灯上。它刚从红灯转为绿灯，两边都没有车，只有绿灯孤零零地立在冬天的冷空气中。直到松川握着饮料出来，他都保持着这个姿势。</p><p>不太对劲。松川转过头，岩泉的目光黏在绿灯上，就像小时候哄骗别人舔一口冬天的铁栅栏一样。松川突然觉得掌心出了汗，他正打算开口说些什么，就听到岩泉含混不清地说了一声“等我一下”，随即匆匆踏上斑马线，彼时绿灯已经开始闪烁。</p><p>他要去做什么？岩泉不知道，如同当时他自己走回家一样，他的双腿迈开，脚跟落下又抬起，大步向对面跑去。他突然回头，看到及川在身后露出了一个奇异的微笑，一只手握着冰美式，另一只手握着豆奶拿铁。岩泉的思路一下子清晰起来，在不久之前——他就是这样，只不过是怒气冲冲地——握着两杯饮料，看着及川跑到这个位置。</p><p>松川看到一辆货车疾驰而来，然后三杯咖啡落地，液体溅到路灯的外衣上，留下棕色的痕迹。他瞪着身边空空荡荡的地方，似乎终于看到了岩泉口中变成魔王的及川，回想起大概两年前，在岩泉刚缓过劲儿的时候，和他说，他和及川在这个路口吵架的事情。岩泉的记忆力很不错，他详细地说出了他们吵架的内容，甚至还有掉在地上的豆奶拿铁和冰美式。</p><p>*<br/>“所以说，”花卷蹲下身，将游戏盘递给松川，试图抱起那只黑猫，“我不太明白，如果当年及川生日没有送他这个游戏，是不是就不会这样了。”黑猫敏捷地躲开，钻到厨房去。</p><p>“……我不知道，”松川盯着封面上的魔王，那双猩红色的眼睛仍然鲜艳，“但我觉得岩泉还会找别的借口，就像他清空了所有消息一样。你是从什么时候发现的？”</p><p>“一开始？从岩泉发邮件和我描述他看到魔王及川的时候，魔王不是他的风格，我对打过的游戏又印象深刻。我记得我和及川说，这个BOSS和你一模一样，岩泉也在旁边。”</p><p>“或许应该暗示他一下，我想，”松川放下游戏盘，将它倒扣过来，露出背面的勇者之剑，“比如……回忆高中时光之类的。”</p><p>“你知道我做不到，松川，”花卷坐在地上，手边是刚清洁完的哥斯拉模型，“他忽视了那半年的事情，然后想出了……他会记得自己买牛奶面包吃，我不止一次在甜品店碰到他，看到他拿着集点卡。你的机会甚至比我更多，但是你也说不出口，我们都说不出口。”</p><p>“没确实有人能够说得出口。他想好了一切，把所有的反应合理化……新年的时候我看到他的手握着空气，我完全不知道该怎么说出来，花卷，我不可能说什么‘嘿，你一个人在做什么呢，岩泉’，他只会觉得我疯了，或者……我不想去想更差的结果了。”</p><p>“你是对的。”花卷低声说。他站起身，走进厨房，试图将彻底失去两个主人的黑猫抱出来。</p><p>*<br/>战士——或者说是勇者——睁开眼，阳光照在他的盔甲上，将它们晒得闪闪发亮又滚烫，胸口的花纹几乎要湮没在过分灿烂的阳光当中。他手里握着重剑，剑尖指向魔王城堡紧闭的大门，然后高高举起勇者之剑，对准门缝劈下，大门应声而开，隐隐约约露出高高王座上的魔王轮廓。</p><p>魔王睁开眼，露出红宝石一样猩红的双眼，在阴影中，它们仍然亮得惊人，战士锐利的、墨绿色的眼睛，毫不畏惧地对上魔王的双眼。</p><p>他本该一鼓作气冲上前，然后和魔王开战，但是他没有，一种名为久别重逢的情绪缠绕在他的剑上。这并不影响他挥剑，他和剑是一体的，情绪同样是和他一体的，只是他似乎没那么想要冲着魔王挥砍。</p><p>战士看见魔王站起身，弯曲双角的轮廓变得清晰，他一步又一步向他靠近，靴跟与地面相碰，声音回荡在城堡中。</p><p>渐渐地、渐渐地，魔王的脸清晰起来，战士的剑慢慢下垂，身上的盔甲也不再滚烫，胸口的花纹同样清晰起来，那是魔王披风上的花纹。</p><p>魔王站在战士面前，伸出指甲尖尖的双手，握住战士被金属包裹的双手，说：“欢迎回来。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>